


soft playlist

by paintgyu



Series: loving gyu stash [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Gay, M/M, No Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, literally just soogyu cuddling, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintgyu/pseuds/paintgyu
Summary: Beomgyu was tired, so Soobin invites him in his arms.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Series: loving gyu stash [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	soft playlist

**Author's Note:**

> just soogyu talking and cuddling :3

“Welcome home,” Soobin smiles from where he was at. On his bed at the right side of the room, looking up from his book to see his roommate and member Beomgyu walking through the door, looking disheveled. his hair was all over the place as if he had raked his hand in it multiple times. if their stylist saw it they would most likely give him an earful. he had been wearing a plaid button-up, which he had been really into these days, but now two of them at the top were unbuttoned, and one of the sleeves were rolled up.

Soobin can already tell he had come home from what looked like a painful dance lesson, “So? How was it?”

  
  
“Shitty,” Beomgyu said listlessly, kicking his shoes off. One of them lands right next to his guitar, and the other beside the trash can by their desk where they usually game together. Tonight was supposed to be their gaming day, but it seems like it would have to be postponed for another time.

Normally, Soobin would’ve scolded him for not taking off his shoes outside of their room instead, but one look from his wearied boyfriend already told him that he had enough scolding that day.

“C’mere,” Soobin spoke softly, placing his book down by his side and opening his arms for the younger to envelop himself in. Beomgyu dropped his bag onto the floor and waddled his way miserably, plopping himself right into his arms.

He catches a whiff of the vanilla-scented soap he often uses and immediately melts. It was evident that the older had just finished taking a shower from how wet his hair was, but Beomgyu doesn’t mind. His legs automatically tangle themselves into Soobin’s, the latter pulling Beomgyu close and kissing his forehead.

“Missed you,” Beomgyu murmurs tiredly, his fingers tracing circular patterns on Soobin’s gray hoodie, going slower with each circle.

“Don’t be dramatic,” Soobin chuckles, “we saw each other this morning,”

“Yeah, but the last minute change of schedules suck,” the smaller yawns, shutting his eyes, “I have most of mine clash with Yeonjun. He’s really annoying when he’s bored,”

“Yeonjun _hyung_ ,” Soobin corrects him, tousling his already messy hair, “I had most of mine with Ning,”

“Ah, your _gum_ ,”

“Hey, don’t sneer like that.”

Beomgyu sighs into the material of Soobin's hoodie, “Sorry,”

A silent, comfortable pause passed between the two. Soobin steals the opportunity to grab him by the waist and pull him closer. He hears the younger grunt as his face was smudged into Soobin's chest. He lays his hand on top of it, and his index finger goes back to playing with the string of his hoodie. Soobin had thought the smaller had fallen asleep after a while and was about to go back to his book before Beomgyu speaks again.

“But... is he really your gum?”

“Are you jealous?” Soobin grins down at his sleepy boyfriend. He didn’t even have his eyes open. Slowly falling asleep from the movement of Soobin’s fingers slowly massaging his scalp to hopefully lessen the stress.

“Maybe,”

Soobin chuckles softly at that, cooing at how adorable he was. His lips were pouted and he looked sad, “Don’t be. You know how naturally clingy he gets,” to which Beomgyu inaudibly mumbles, probably mocking him, "Come on. How were the lessons?"

"Sucked," Beomgyu yawned, "I can't do anything right. I'm pretty sure the dance instructor hates me,"

Soobin's fingers traced down the boy's face, moving his fringe from poking at his eyes, "don't say that," he whispers, "you'll get there. Yeonjun hyung's free tomorrow, right? you can ask him for extra lessons,"

"did that, he said he'll teach me if I buy him coffee for the next weeks 'till comeback," 

"Did you agree?"

the younger hums, saying he did. his cheeks pressed against the older's chest more, snuggling up to him. he looked like a puppy. cute.

"don' stop playing wit' my hair," Beomgyu yawns

He seems to stop talking right after. His index finger abandoning the mess from twirling the string of Soobin’s hoodie, leaving it tangled and his breathing goes steady. His other hand laid on Soobin's stomach, and he puts his own larger hand, engulfing it on top. 

Taehyun would most likely kill him at dinner when he finds out Beomgyu hadn’t showered right away after coming home. But he decides to let him sleep, even if it were only for an hour. He leans down to press another chaste kiss onto his forehead and leans back against the headboard, shutting his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the midst of writing and decided to write a soft soogyu cuddling prompt :D  
> ++ I was inspired and fueled by a soft bts playlist on yt hehe
> 
> twt @cbeomkai


End file.
